


口头治疗

by Violet_Black



Series: 非MCU一发完 [10]
Category: MCU
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black
Summary: “我这里说想你了，怎么办呢，Mr.Parker？”





	口头治疗

预警：BJ，semi-public，暗示炮友关系  
*setting：总裁铁/医生虫

“你真的很闲对不对，Mr.Stark？”  
Peter发誓自己的脾气已经是一等一的好了，可哪怕脾气再好，也招架不住这个三天两头就出现在自己办公室门口的男人。  
男人耸耸肩，露出无辜的表情，“我是来看病的，Mr.Parker。”  
眼神示意让身边的同事先走，Peter把头转回来，看着面前这个撒谎不打草稿的男人，从上到下扫视了一圈。  
“我看你身体健康得很。”  
在说完这句话后，他便看见对面的Tony露出一个自己再熟悉不过的笑容，眼皮顿时欢快地跳了起来。  
男人抓住他的手，按在了自己裆部的肿胀处，还有意无意地缓缓摩擦，刻意压低声音，“我这里说想你了，怎么办呢，Mr.Parker？”  
Peter脸瞬间通红，像被什么烫到了一样。  
他“腾”地一下抽回手，环视了一圈，发现没人后才转回头，紧张兮兮地瞪着Tony，“我还在工作！”  
“你的病人不就在这里吗？”  
对方相当无耻的回答噎得Peter说不出话，抬腕看了眼手表，“我没时间了，让我过去，Tony。”  
“先帮我治完病再说。”  
Peter气急了，“你去找别人吧，我不会治！”  
那男人最近绯闻里有那么多的超模美女，Peter实在搞不懂他为什么单单咬着自己不放。  
“你不会？”  
Tony挑高了眉毛，Peter看见他这副表情，心中顿时升腾起不妙的预感。  
“Dr.Parker要是不会的话，那是谁前不久还在我床上掉眼泪来着？双腿一直缠着人不让走，眼睛红得像只小兔子，哦……叫床的声音也好听极了，小奶猫一样软乎乎的，我这里还录了音，要不要听一——”  
“别说了！”  
Peter一把捂住男人的嘴，耳根已经红了个透。慌张无措的模样实在可爱，Tony禁不住伸出舌尖舔了一下小医生干燥的掌心。  
“！”  
青年被吓得瞬间收回手，湿濡濡的感觉触电一样掠过全身的细胞。他抬头恼怒地瞪了一眼Tony，发现后者正露出一个满是促狭意味的笑容。  
该死。  
Peter心里暗骂了一句，他算是栽在Tony Stark手里了。  
“跟我进来！”  
没好气地移开视线，Peter把这个特殊患者拽进了自己的办公室。  
“我时间不多。”  
关门落锁后，Peter非常干脆地边给他说明情况，边要脱下自己的白大褂，却被男人制止了动作。  
“就这么穿着。”  
对上青年疑惑不解的眼神，Tony的神色也没有半分波动，只是这样说。  
“……没想到你还有这种癖好。”  
Peter闷闷嘟囔了一句什么，放弃了脱下衣服。跪在男人脚边轻车熟路地拉开他的拉链，露出已经鼓起的一团。  
视觉效果实在太刺激了。  
小医生身上穿得整整齐齐，却在干这么下流的事情。他把男人勃起的性器含入口腔，操弄手术刀的漂亮手指在根部和囊袋上来回揉弄，男人的尺寸太大，含到半途便有些吃力，只好讨好一样用舌头舔弄着又硬又热的柱身，吸吮的时候双颊呈现出情色的凹陷。  
他一点点往嘴里送入更多，直到对方的阴茎抵达自己的喉口。本该是沉沦于肉欲之快的时候，然而对Peter而言，脑子里想起的却是人体构造和解剖学，他禁不住想笑一下自己，却因为被堵住了嘴巴没法出声。  
“不专心？”  
Tony大抵是发现了对方的心不在焉，有些不满地皱起眉，揪着他的头发往更深处顶进。Peter被呛得呜咽了一下，生理性眼泪忍不住溢出来。  
小医生费力地把整根吞进去，下巴酸酸的，来不及咽下去的口水顺着嘴角滴落，蹭在他的白大褂上。Peter脸色潮红，异物深入喉口引起反射性的干呕感，收紧的地方却又紧紧绞住了男人的性器，碾磨吸吮着顶端的小孔，让Tony头皮一阵发麻。  
本来只想着速战速决的Peter渐渐也沉浸其中了，直到门外响起敲门声。  
“Dr.Parker，你在吗？”  
Peter的身子瞬间绷紧了。  
同事过来催他，被发现的恐慌感瞬间纠作一团，小医生急切地想把男人的性器从口腔里抽出来，却被Tony按住了后脑，更深地一下又一下顶进去。  
“呜……呜……”  
嘴巴被紧紧地堵住了，完全发不出声音，男人像是把他的嘴当成后穴一样冲撞，Peter快窒息了，手足无措地胡乱伸手，想要把人推开。  
“Dr.Parker？”  
门外又传来同事的呼唤，还有轻轻扭动门把手的声音，Peter现在只庆幸自己锁了门，要不然还不知怎样淫靡的一幕将要被揭发出去。  
“不用紧张，”  
Tony的声音压得很低，仿若气流一样从他耳边掠过，“反正你现在也发不出声音，他不会知道Dr.Parker有一张这么贪吃的嘴，一直紧紧咬着人不放。”  
Peter被他下流的言辞激得浑身颤抖，潮水般涌起的情欲和心底充斥的恐慌交织成一张密不透风的网，让他这只猎物再无逃生之地。  
骤然缩紧的喉口让男人舒爽地叹了一声，终于射在青年的嘴里。一股股白浊的液体填满了小医生高热的口腔，有些许顺着嘴角流下来，而Peter甚至来不及擦一下，便慌慌张张地含着满嘴的精液冲门外妄图进来的同事喊，“我马上就来！”  
小医生腿软到站不起来，Tony好心扶了一把，结果被回了一个恶狠狠的瞪视，不过因为满是水光显得毫无威慑力，倒带了几分委屈。  
男人摸了摸鼻子，毫无愧疚之意地开口，“下次要不要试试全身治疗？”  
“Go away！Now！！”

——FIN


End file.
